


Around The World

by spiralingintochaos (chaoticrandomness)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/spiralingintochaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Xiaoyu Yu and Yang Jin compete for a variety of different countries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around The World

**Author's Note:**

> I will miss them.

**america:**

 

“We’re going to the Olympics!” she screams, a massive smile on her face.

 

Sure, they’d won every competition they’d entered on the junior circuit and had skated cleanly in both programs, but neither one of them expected to end up winning the silver medal in their senior nationals debut.

 

“Someone pinch me.” he says as the scores come up, and she embraces him.

 

They say that their goal is to finish above last place during their interview after the medal ceremony, and the reporters have no idea if they’re being serious or humorous.

 

(They finish in twelfth, and move up a slot at worlds.)

 

**canada:**

 

“I idolize Elena Berezhnaya.” was probably not the best way to answer an Olympic-year interview question, where most of the viewers see her as the beneficiary of some cheating judges.

 

Then again, neither was “I accidentally sent in an anime opening to our coaches, who liked it enough to create our free program.”

 

“Amelie, can you at least try?” he asks, as they get onto the plane for their final World Junior Championship.

 

“Who would care about what I say, Nicolas?” she answers.

 

(All of the people watching this lithe and elegant pair during their worlds debut next year, and wondering where the hell they came from.)

 

**germany:**

 

The year Aliona Savchenko and Robin Szolkowy win their second world title, another Ukrainian pairs girl forms a partnership with a German boy.

 

Viktoria Zelenko and Gabriel Bui debut internationally two years later, and become the first German pair to qualify for and medal at the Junior Grand Prix Final, where they win the bronze with a pair of strange, yet lyrical, programs.

 

They also watch their idols win the senior gold medal, and get pictures and autographs with them. 

 

“You’ll see them again at nationals, so stop staring.” their coach says as she pulls the star-struck pair into a cab.

 

(When they qualify for their first Senior Grand Prix Final four years later, there’s a card sitting in their hotel room, wishing them good luck as the future of German pairs skating.)

 

**japan:**

 

No one has any clue where the pairs came from. One minute, there were none of them, and the next minute, two promising junior teams appeared during the Olympic season.

 

Despite Narumi Takahashi and Mervin Tran having better results, Miko Koizumi and Hiroaki Yoshida are more likely to end up going to Sochi, for the simple reason of the latter two both being Japanese citizens.

 

“I’m not sure of our chances of going to Sochi, but I’d love to be there.” Yoshida says during an interview after his and Koizumi’s eighth-place finish at junior worlds.

 

“We’ll be cheering on Narumi and Mervin.” Koizumi quips, as she puts an arm around her partner.

 

(Four years later, the opposite happens. Koizumi and Yoshida make it to the Olympics and finish twelfth, while Takahashi watches them from the stands and Tran competes in Canada.)

 

**russia:**

 

About a month after Russia takes the top two slots on the Olympic podium, Alla Rybakova and Dmitri Stepashin lead a Russian sweep of the Junior Worlds podium.

 

They have a quiet elegance to them, a sort of innate connection despite their young age. The team that bombed away a slim lead last year seems to be gone, and their coaching change has done wonders for their technique.

 

“We’re going senior next year and are hoping to medal on the Grand Prix, but there are a lot of strong teams ahead of us.” he says during the press conference.

 

“If we don’t finish last at everything, we’ll call it a success.” she adds, one arm around her partner and the other around Evgenia Medvedeva.

 

(They end up qualifying for the Grand Prix Final and finishing seventh in their senior worlds debut, which gets the season declared as a harbinger to a bright and beautiful future.)

 

**china:**

 

“I don’t even know how I did it.” she says, as they walk out of the meeting with the news that they will continue to skate together.

 

“It’s because of your latent amazingness.” he answers, and she laughs.

 

“Still, let’s get to work on our new programs, so they don’t find any more excuses.” she says, as he pulls out his phone and begins to write.

 

_To our fans,_

 

_No, we are not splitting up. They wanted to split us, but it fell through._

 

_We will be skating to ‘Blind Alley’ for our short program, and ‘Kissing You’ for our freeskate._

 

(And finally, at the end of year, they go to their first world championships and finish sixth.)

  
  
  



End file.
